parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Taylor Detective
Ooglyeye's movie-spoof of The Great Mouse Detective (1986). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of Disney's 26th film. Cast: * Basil of Baker Street - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Professor Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * Ratigan's Henchmen - Various DuckTales Villains * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Frog and Salamander - Tom and Jerry * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * The Queen's Audience - Various People * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Client from Hamstead - Kim Possible Scenes: # The Great Taylor Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" # The Great Taylor Detective Part 2 - Rex Owen Finds Bonnie # The Great Taylor Detective Part 3 - Enter Max Taylor # The Great Taylor Detective Part 4 - Enter Merlock # The Great Taylor Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Great Taylor Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Chomp # The Great Taylor Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store # The Great Taylor Detective Part 8 - Dijon Kidnaps Bonnie/The Chase # The Great Taylor Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # The Great Taylor Detective Part 10 - Merlock's Plan # The Great Taylor Detective Part 11 - Max's Observation # The Great Taylor Detective Part 12 - At the Pub # The Great Taylor Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # The Great Taylor Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight/ Following Dijon # The Great Taylor Detective Part 15 - Max and Merlock's Confrontation # The Great Taylor Detective Part 16 - Merlock's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # The Great Taylor Detective Part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' # The Great Taylor Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace # The Great Taylor Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase # The Great Taylor Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl # The Great Taylor Detective Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case # The Great Taylor Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Trailer/Transcript: * The Great Taylor Detective Trailer/Transcript Trivia: * This is another time to use the Dinosaur King intro. * This is an NTSC spoof. * Olivia Flaversham played Bonnie in Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style), and Bonnie played Olivia Flaversham in this spoof. * La Isla Bonita by Madonna will be heard when the record skips. Gallery: Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor as Basil of Baker Street Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dr. David Q. Dawson Bonnie XY.png|Bonnie as Olivia Flaversham Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Hiram Flaversham Dinosaur-King-chomp.jpg|Chomp as Toby Delia Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Mrs. Judson Merlock.jpg|Merlock as Professor Ratigan Dijon.jpg|Dijon as Fidget Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Barthlomew Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Felicia Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Serena/Sailor Moon as the Barmaid All Hands.jpg|All Hands as the Juggling Octopus Tom-And-Jerry-Cartoon.gif|Tom and Jerry as the Frog and Salamander on Bike Miss Kitty.jpg|Miss Kitty as Herself Miss Kitty's Sisters.jpg|Miss Kitty's Sisters as Themselves Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as the Bartender James (TV Series).jpg|James as the Disguised Criminal Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena as Queen Mousetoria Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Client from Hamstead Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:Ooglyeye Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies